Everything at Once
by Loolabelle
Summary: My first finished attempt, and yes it is finished! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"House, you are two hours late for your clinic duty. Should I even bother asking why?" Cuddy questioned as she turned and followed House down the hall.

"Nope. I would probably just lie anyway." House replied, using his cane to push the button for the elevator.

"Oh no you don't. You don't have any cases right now, so you are going to the clinic."

"I might get a case any minute, though. I just want to be prepared."

"Then go and find a case- in the clinic. Now!" Cuddy demanded, earning a demeaning frown from House.

"Fine. I can find a case anywhere. People are always sick, right? Especially in hospitals. You ever wonder why that is?" And with that, he turned and left.

"Okay, say 'ah'." House said, monotone. The man opened his mouth wide and did as ordered. Seconds later, House pulled back with an exaggerated gasp. "You say that people are avoiding you and you don't know why?"

"Yeah, and then they look at me funny. I was just…wondering why." The man replied.

"Alright, I am going to write you a prescription." House said, then handed a man the man a sheet of paper.

"What is Celtylpyridinium chloride?" he asked, completely missing the pronunciation.

"Listerene. You have horrible breath. Brush your teeth, eat a packet of Tic-Tacs a day, and try not to stand so close to whatever friends you may think you still have left." House said, then left the room.

"When was the last time you had sex?" he asked.

"I haven't had sex." The 16 year old boy said.

"Uh-huh. Try again. When did you have sex? Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy wont find out." House falsely promised.

"…last week." The boy finally spit out.

"Here is a prescription to help. The itching and rash will eventually go away, but next time- don't screw the head cheerleader. Try the geeky girl who sits behind you in Algebra One class. She probably hasn't been with every other guy in the school." House suggested, then left.

"I'm out of here!" he announced as he headed for the door.

"House, you still have patients waiting!" Cuddy called.

"Don't care!"

"House, no! You have one more hour, then you can leave."

"I did clinic duty, you never specified how long." House shot back.

"45 minutes is not clinic duty." Cuddy said.

"Close enough."

"House! I said…" Before Cuddy could finish, one of the nurses from down the hall called a code.

"I need help! This girl has passed out!" the nurse called. Cuddy and Houose turned around and went straight for the room.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know. She was complaining of a headache and her eyes were red, then she screamed in pain and fell."

"Red eyes and a headache? Drug Overdose, probably. Pump her stomach." House ordered, then walked out the door while Cuddy was still busy with the unconscious woman.

AUTHORS NOTE: I have done some research on the disease that will eventually come up, but I am by far not a doctor and have had no more than first aid training. So if something sounds strange to you, please just overlook it. Hope you are enjoying it so far!—Loo R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please tell me someone has come up with an unusual case. Anything, please!" House moaned as he walked into the office.

"Well, how about that case yesterday with the passed out patient in the clinic?" Cameron said.

"I told them yesterday, it was O.D." House said.

"Drug screen was clean. Blood tests were well within range, and there was no head trauma." Cameron continued.

"Headache, then screaming, then out like a light…do an LP, check for anything in there. Give her some Visine for the red eyes." House ordered. Before they could get out of the room, four beepers went off.

"Same woman." Chase said and they rushed down to the ICU. When they went in, they found the woman awake, holding her stomach and crying out.

"Where does it hurt?" Cameron asked, being the first at the bedside.

"Everywhere." She gasped.

"Okay, hand me some.." Suddenly, the woman vomited all over Cameron.

"Phenergan, now!" Foreman called, pushing Cameron out of the way. The nurse handed him the syringe and a few moments later, the woman was asleep.

"Okay, so what was that?" Chase asked.

"Meningitis could cause headaches, passing out and vomiting." Foreman suggested.

"Yes, but unless she lives in a dorm and actually doesn't wear shoes in the shower, there is little chance that she could have picked it up. What else could it be?" House asked.

"Poison?" Cameron tried.

"Would have shown up on the blood tests." Chase pointed out.

"An allergic reaction to something! We forgot about the red eye, which is one of the first signs of a reaction." Cameron suddenly said.

"Okay, do the LP, a BETTER blood test, and the allergy test." House ordered.

A few hours later Cam, Chase and Foreman re entered the office. It took good shoves to wake House, who then inquired about the findings.

"Blood test showed no toxins whatsoever." Cam reported.

"LP showed signs of menegitis, but nothing else that would cause it."

"And the allergy test showed nothing more than minor hayfever." Foreman finished.

"Hmmm…Hay fever in the middle of January. Now THAT is unusual." House said.

"I also noticed her skin seems to be a little yellow- she has jaundice. Whatever this is, it is getting worse and fast." Foreman said.

"Jaundice." House muttered as he added it to the board. "Has she been out of the country lately?"

"No, never." Cameron replied.

"Get me a history if she is awake."

"I'll get it." Cameron said and left.

"In the meantime, I want you guys to head over to wherever she lives and look for something- anything that would explain this." House said. "Tell me what kind of plants she has."

"Plants?" Foreman asked.

"Yes- PLANTS. Now go." House said and off they went.

Authors note: So, what do you think so far? I know, there is no interaction between the docs and the patient, but hopefully that will be in my next story. Right now, I am just working on the basic canon and medical stuff right now. It may not be good, but it is my first "House" story. Thanks!—Loo R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, so she has meningitis. Treat her and send her home." House said as they all sat around.

"Wait, that's it?" Chase asked, confused.

"Yup."

"But, what about her house and history and all of that?" Foreman asked.

"Doesn't matter. You didn't find anything anyway, right?"

"Well, no. As for plants, all she had were a couple of floating plants in her fish tank, but they were pretty close to dead." Foreman answered.

"There was nothing in her history, either. Maybe it is just a normal case of meningitis, then." Cameron said. A second later, beepers went off all over the room.

"Respiratory arrest and possible liver failure." Chase said and once again they were all off, except for House, who went to the board and added the two new additions. He stared at the board for several minutes before finally putting the pieces together.

"She is stabilized. Could anything have caused this that we know of?" Cameron asked the nurse. "I mean, did she choke on some food or indicate something was bothering her throat or lungs…?"

"No, doctor. She was talking to me about her fish and how they are the only pets she can have in her home, since she rents." The nurse replied. "Then, she just grabbed her throat and …"

"The fish are what almost killed her." House said, walking through the door.

"Her fish?" Chase repeated.

"Yep! Well, technically, it was the water that came with her fish. I am willing to bet those fish were pretty colorful, weren't they?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Tropical for sure." Foreman answered.

"Yep. Well, here goes the story: These fish were not alone when she bought them. The water was contaminated along with the plants. The water and plants were carrying a lovely little disease called, 'leptospirosis'. Most people catch it in the tropics through urine from animals and water than the animals have pissed in. But, they can also catch it from the water itself and contact with the plants. The fish could have brought it with them and right into her tank. When she reached in to clean or to try to pet the things, she infected a cut that you will no doubt find on her hands somewhere. It caused the red eye, spinal meningitis, and all the other fun little things. Do a test, then treat her." House said and left. On his way out, he ran into Cuddy.

"So, you actually can find a case anytime you want to." She said.

"Yup. So, if wherever I go a case comes up, then I guess I shouldn't go anywhere but home. See ya!" House called and left before Cuddy could say anything.

Author's Notes- So there you have it. My first finished House fic. I know it isn't very good, but at least I got through it and have the basic canon down. The next will be great! I promise!!! Thanks for reading!!!---R&R!!


End file.
